


How the Dogs React to Being Rejected by a Girl

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [61]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'just randomly had a thought for a res dogs hc,,, how the dogs would react to being rejected by a girl?? LMAO i know it’s kinda weird but i think it’d be funny dhskdjs' - req by anon on tumblr I LOVE THISSSSS IDEA SO MUCH
Relationships: Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Kudos: 22





	How the Dogs React to Being Rejected by a Girl

**mr. brown:**

  * he’s so sweet and he doesn’t want to make you feel awkward about it in the slightest. this boy is <333
  * like he still wants to be friends with you, he just really likes you & thinks a lot of you
  * _“no, no, it’s cool, no worries, (y/n)!! if you’re up to it, can we still hang out? because i really love spending time with you and i think you’re awesome”_
  * his words are GENUINEEEEE
  * _“it’s cool if not, you don’t have to be friends with me-- i just want you to feel comfortable around me!”_
  * nervous laughs
  * he respects ur decision bc he is RESPECTFUL !!!!!!!!!1111



**mr. orange:**

  * he tries to play it off like it’s all cool but inside he’s DYING
  * just wants the ground to swallow him up
  * his tough guy persona kind of breaks a little bc u can see he’s disappointed but he tries to maintain it by offering u a cigarette
  * he’s the type to hold it in now and bawl his eyes out as soon as he closes his front door
  * honestly i kinda suck at thinking up hcs and writing for mr orange so im not really sure what else to write here :-( but basically yea i feel like he’d try and hide his disappointment and he’d feel pretty dumb. poor baby



**mr. white:**

  * HE UNDERSTANDS AND RESPECTS UR DECISION DO U KNOW WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! BECAUSE HE RESPECTS WOMEN
  * he listens to you politely reject him with a smile, reassurance gracing his gentle features-- _"i completely understand. it’s all up to you-- if you’re alright with it, we could maybe grab a coffee some time? just as friends?”_
  * that’s not bc he’s tryna snake his way in there. it’s bc he genuinely likes talking to you, he finds you interesting and charming 
  * if you don’t want to do that though he’s absolutely fine with that
  * probably talks to joe about it-- _“she’s a dynamite gal, joe. i just don’t wanna pressure her into seein’ me. you know how it is”_
  * whether you do or don’t remain friends is up to you but larry is a caring person so after a few months he’ll give you a call or smth just to see how you’re doing. not to try and court you-- it’s literally because he hopes you’re doing well :-)



**mr. pink:**

  * as if he wasnt anxious enough u just rejected him so he’s literally like 👁👄👁
  * hands on his hips steve harrington style-- _“oh, that’s okay. that’s fine. i know i sound sarcastic but i’m not bein’ sarcastic, i promise-- it’s, uh, if i made this awkward, i’m-- i, y’know, i’m sorry--”_
  * honestly just rambles and makes things 10x more awkward
  * you assure him that it’s fine, you’re sorry, and you just don’t see him in that way but you really enjoy his company. and it calms him down about 2%
  * he scratches the back of his neck looking p sheepish and nods-- _“thanks”_
  * as soon as you’re gone he has a mini breakdown and punches something bc he’s like WHY the FUC Kwould i ASK HER OUT i should know BETTER
  * yknow??????????? hes a mess that is all



**mr. blonde:**

  * i feel like blonde isn’t the type to take it too well on the inside
  * not in the sense that like he’s gonna go home and cry for 2 hours but more of like.. he’s a little pissed
  * because he’s so used to getting his own way (whether that’s by force or not) 
  * he just doesn’t like being rejected. he knows he’s handsome and charming and he can usually talk his way in & out of anything so he’s not used to rejection
  * but he plays it cool, clearing his throat w/ a squint-- _“no, no, i, uh, i understand, (y/n). just, uh-- if you ever need company, y’know. give me a call”_
  * he kinda means that in both a saucy and unsaucy way because he does enjoy spending time with you. you make him chuckle; your words amuse him
  * vic likes a witty lady ok
  * he just secretly really hopes you do change your mind
  * might bitch to eddie about it if u dont but i dont make the rules




End file.
